kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xemnas (KH:FTS)
Xemnas is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. ''He is the leader of Organization XIII, and the main root of the troubles that face many characters, such as Roxas, Riku, and others. Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Plot Significance Debut Xemnas first appeared in '''Chapter 1' talking to Saix about Roxas's return. He informs Saix to ask Roxas one question, and depending on his answer, Roxas may or may not be admitted back into Organization XIII. While Saix is off fighting Roxas, Xemnas is able to hear Roxas's angry screams, and he sighs, exclaiming mentally that Roxas made the wrong choice. After Xaldin prevented Roxas from infiltrating the castle any further, he promoted Xaldin to second-in-command while Saix was demoted. Saix was then informed to restart Vexen's Replica Program in order to replace the Organization members lost at Castle Oblivion. The New Recruits After giving Saix the orders, Xemnas soon called a meeting to the remaining Organization members to introduce the new recruits made by the Replica Program; the same one that created the Riku Replica and Xion. Upon that note, Xemnas introduced Sin Juxt, Phosnext, Elinx, Alexx, Exsan, Stexven, and Cxnik. After explaining each and every member to the Organization (except Cxnik for some odd reason), he ordered everyone to begin searching for Roxas in any worlds he may have visited. Castle Oblivion Confusion Later on in the storyline, Xigbar gave Xemnas information that Maleficent had somehow been revived at Castle Oblivion thanks to the efforts of Pete. Although at first surprised, he seemed more worried about another matter involving replicas that pertained to Castle Oblivion... Goodbye To Saix After Xemnas threatened Axel with why he had yet to report in on Castle Oblivion, Axel (off-screen) revealed to Xemnas about his and Saix's plan to overthrow Organization XIII by spying on Xemnas and taking out the other traitors or exceedingly loyal members. Xemnas, for some reason, didn't kill Axel, as Axel was ever-present to destroy Saix as per Xemnas's orders. Saix arrived late, and he was surprised to find the entire Organization waiting for him. Axel used his rage and transformed, before fighting Saix in a similar battle to Roxas's second battle with Axel in Kingdom Hearts II. Xemnas overlooked the events, and was satisified when Saix recevied a fatal blow. The 3-Way Siege Xemnas, before ordering the search for Sin Juxt and Elinx in Hollow Bastion (that would consequently lead to the battle in Maleficent's castle) ordered Cxnik to spy on Roxas and his new subordinates for him. In the meantime, Xemnas went to the battlefield and began fighting Maleficent's gang in their own base. He mainly fought against Maleficent alongside Xigbar and Xaldin; that is, until an angry Roxas burst onto the scene with his allies. Roxas then proceeded to fight the Organization (sans Axel), and Roxas managed to not only pull off an attack similar to Final Form Xemnas's final attack in Kingdom Hearts II, but Roxas also managed to fatally stab Xemnas through the "heart," although Xemnas didn't die immediately from the blow. Death Cxnik, after witnessing Roxas's fury, used his powers over reality to send everyone to a different location: in this case, the pod room with Sora's body inside it. Roxas, urged on by Xemnas, went to kill Sora in a blind fury; however, the efforts of Axel and Riku stopped him. Roxas was ultimately stopped by Namine, who sent Roxas (and several others, INCLUDING Xemnas) into Roxas's now-fading memory of Xion's death. Xemnas showed a bit of disgust at this, and he ended up back at Maleficent's castle, where he was mocked by DiZ for being so weak. Xemnas's final transportation occured just before the War In The Dark City, where he was teleported to the base of the Memory's Skyscraper; before his death, he was consequently mocked by Marluxia and Larxene, and was even looked down upon by Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, before fading away. Trivia *Xemnas was the first major character to die on-screen. *Xemnas was the first Nobody character to die in KH:FTS. *Xemnas's main rival throughout the entire series is Maleficent. Category:Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Category:Males Category:Nobodies Category:Canon Characters